Shades of Green
by TruBearshark
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short oneshots with Izuku being paired with a different female character each chapter. The Summary and tags will reflect what the most recent chapter is about. Mina's favorite pastime is teasing/flirting with Izuku. She never expected him to turn the tables on her.
1. Pink and Green 1

Izuku let out a sigh as he left UA's weight room satisfied with the work out he had gotten. It felt good to use all the top of the line equipment the gym provided especially when he compared it to his training at the beach. While he was proud of what he accomplished in clearing that beach and the ten months of training's effect on his body was clear, but Izuku would take working out in a gym over dragging a fridge across a beach any day of the week. As he was heading back to the dorms he heard someone calling out to him.

"Hey Midoriya, did you just finish working out at the gym?" Izuku turned to see who called out to him and saw that it was Tooru and Mina that gotten his attention, with the invisible girl being the one to call his name.

"Hello Hagakure, Ashido, yeah I'm done for the day. I was heading back to the dorms to freshen up actually." As Izuku was talking with Tooru he noticed Mina was looking at him expectantly and he could tell there was something different about her but he couldn't figure out what it was.

Tooru let out a sigh and stomped her foot on the ground. "Damn and here I was hoping that we could use you as our spotter. You're the best at getting us to work harder and noticing when one of us is struggling with a rep."

"Thanks Hagakure and sorry I can't help I'm actually meeting with Iida in a bit." Izuku blushed from the praise even though it wasn't the first time one of his classmates had told him this. That said he didn't feel particularly good at noticing things as he still hadn't figured out why Mina was staring at him. It wasn't her outfit as she was wearing the standard UA gym clothes. He didn't think she was wearing any makeup or the like considering she was on the way to the gym. It was beginning to bother him when it clicked. "Ah uhm Ashido, did you perhaps get a haircut today?"

Mina had a slight blush as she turned her head slightly and began playing with one of her curls. "I did."

"What! We've been hanging out since noon and I never even noticed, yet Midoriya noticed right away!" Tooru was surprised, her pink friend's hair hardly looked any different maybe a tad shorter, but she doubted most would be able to tell even if Mina had brought their attention to it. "How could you tell Midoriya?"

"W-well I just thought she seemed a little different." Just then a ring broke the conversation with Izuku grabbing his phone after realizing it was the alarm he had set before his work out. "Oh uh that's me I got to get going, I'm helping Iida and Yaoyorozu with a study session. Oh and Ashido I l-like your new hairstyle, bye." And with that Izuku ran off so he could shower.

"I guess Midoriya's thoughts about you are quite appropriate, right Mina?" Tooru didn't need to turn around to see her friend's reaction she could practically fell Mina's blush and could hear the excited jumping. Apparently Mina was very happy over her slight style change being noticed. "Well I guess she's acting quite appropriately too." _But I swear if neither of them asks the other out soon I'm locking the two in a closet until they're a couple._

* * *

AN: Thanks for checking out my new story this is something I've wanted to do for a while so I'll keep this brief as to not bloat the already small word count. While IzuMina is my top pairing I've always been interested in reading the MC of a series with just about any female character as I love character interactions. That's what this is for, to pair Izuku with just about any of the female characters I feel like seeing. I'll say it now, unless stated otherwise each story is meant to stand alone and they likely won't be connected even if the same pairing is used. These are all going to be ideas I've had but don't think I could write a full one shot on


	2. Green and Clear 1

The Heights Alliance Dorms were quiet with most of the students either relaxing in their rooms or out doing something outside. Only a few students were even hanging around the common room of 1-A's dorm. Tsuyu and Ochaco were watching a program on the tv while on one couch while Tooru sat on the other couch with her cell phone in hand every so often pointing it at something and generally moving around a lot. This went on for awhile until the frog-form girl couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Tooru gero, why are you waving your phone all over the place? It's starting to get distracting."

The invisible girl lowered her phone to reply. "My parents got me a new phone the other day and I just got around to setting it up, it has an awesome new camera and I've been messing around with it." Tooru went back to fiddling with her phone for a second. "See look at this one I took of you two." She got up to show the picture to her friends.

The two girls looked at the photo that had been taken and noticed right away that it was a fairly high definition picture of the two while they had been watching their show, but also that Tooru had decorated them using an app giving Tsuyu a small top hat and mustache, Ochaco the ears of a red panda with matching nose, and giving them a layer of sparkles around the whole photo.

"That is so cute! How did you do that Tooru, some kind of purikura app?" Ochaco was loving the picture and hoped the app was free because she wanted it too.

"I don't think the mustache looks good on me but overall it is a cute picture can you send it to me?" was Tsuyu's honest reply.

"I can do that Tsuyu and yeah it is Ochaco, I love taking pictures so this phone having a great camera is so perfect. I'm sorry for interrupting your show though I just wanted to make sure everything was set before I went out to see what kind of pics I can take. Save the recording of this show I want to watch it later." Normally Tooru loved watching this show with her friends but she was itching to go see what kind of photo ops she could find.

"Gero, I wasn't trying to make you leave you can stay if you want. I was just curious what could be distracting you since you were the one that got us hooked on this program." Tsuyu felt bad having called Tooru a distraction and making her feel like she needed to leave.

"I know that Tsu don't worry. I was already planning on leaving around this time, plus such a it's such a nice day I'm sure I'll get tons of good shots. See you later girls!" The two girls waved goodbye from their spots on the couch as Tooru went to get her shoes and head out.

Taking a step outside and feeling the gentle breeze Tooru couldn't stop the pleased sigh that passed by her lips. "Perfect not too hot and a cooling breeze a perfect day for some candid pictures." With her phone in hand she did a fist pump and ran off ready to photograph anything and everything.

* * *

And the pictures she got were great. The first picture she got was a set of Kirishima and Tetsutetsu running laps with one over the others shoulders and swapping off every other lap screaming how each they were 'manlier' than the other, which left her chuckling at the sight. Continuing her walk around campus she noticed Kendou from 1-B working on her motorcycle, Tooru was surprised UA let her bring it on campus but didn't think to hard about it, and started taking pictures. She had just gotten a good one when Kendou had wiped some grease off her cheek when Monoma spotted her and chased her off thinking she was a spy for some reason. Tooru had no idea what she was supposed to be _spying_ on exactly but after Monoma called her a traitor Kendou realized what was going on and gave the boy a stiff chop and apologized before using her giant hand to wave Tooru off.

So far the best picture Tooru had taken was of All Might and Principal Nedzu enjoying a cup of tea together. All Might looked so relaxed and peaceful she couldn't help taking the picture. It was a far cry from how he looked with all his muscles but it no longer was weird to her. She had Izuku to thank for that, he had helped a lot of 1-A get over it and used to All Might's new looks. With how much the boy idolized him she had thought he'd be the most affected by it but he seemed used to it an no time and did what he could to help everyone adjust, especially herself. Because Tooru had been unconscious when his apparent true form had been revealed she had trouble coming to terms with it until Izuku had done his magic as All Might's biggest fan and helped her see that the former hero was still the same.

In fact Tooru thought she could use this picture to get a favor out of Izuku somehow. She had been finding ways to spend time with her classmate and this picture might be enough to get him to have lunch with her. The invisible girl knew she didn't need to bribe Izuku to hang out especially since he had been initiating things with her more often himself but a little insurance never hurt anyone. Tooru was broken out of her thoughts when a stray cat came out of nowhere and used her like a spring board and ran off. Annoyed that the cat had jumped on her she began to chase after it.

This went on until Tooru had chased the cat to the nearby forest where it had decided to take a nap. Catching her breath she felt that this sleeping cat actually made for a good photo and started snapping a few.

"Uh Hagakure what are you doing?" Tooru was surprised when a familiar voice had seemingly snuck up on her.

Turning to see who it was she noticed it was the same boy she had been thinking of before she had chased after this cat, looking like he had just finished going for a run or something. "Hey Midoriya, isn't it obvious what I'm doing? Taking a photo of this cute kitty."

"I got that but I mean why are you doing that?"

"Because I got a new phone with an awesome camera and wanted to use it a bunch, I even got a nice shot of All Might and the principal wanna see it?" Tooru knew she had a chance here and decided to take it.

Izuku excited to see a picture of his favorite hero and secret mentor walked over and got in close so he could see Tooru's phone. When she held it up he was confused when he saw it was still on the camera as he was only looking at a picture of himself. The next thing Izuku knew was Tooru had leaned into him and he could feel her cheek on his and then the unmistakable sounds of the camera taking a picture. "W-w-what was that Hagakure?"

"Gotcha Midoriya! That's a good expression you have. This might be the best one I've seen today." Tooru's words left Izuku a blushing mess that was the first time he'd taken a picture like that with a girl and his blush doubled when he recalled how warm her cheek was against his. "If you're heading back to the dorm why don't we head back together, even better let's race loser buys the winner a caramel doughnut!" With that the invisible girl ran off back in the direction of the dorms.

"Hey wait Hagakure I-I never agreed to race! And caramel doughnuts are your favorites not mine! H-hagakure!" Still blushing he called after his friend. Once he was sure she had a decent lead he raced after her secretly glad she hadn't noticed the bag he had hidden behind his back as she turned to face him which had a dozen of said doughnuts, bought on a whim while he was out on his daily run.

* * *

Sitting in her bed with a belly full of her favorite doughnut Tooru stared at the selfie she had taken of Izuku and her. She knew he let her win but she had never expected Izuku to have the treats on hand already and she couldn't help the smile it brought her. Opening the purikura app she began altering the selfie. Putting an outline where her head was she, also gave herself a pair of ridiculous red lips and some sparkles around the outlines. For Izuku she put polka dots where his freckles were, a grin that reminded her of All Mights former form, and a pair of floppy bunny ears. To finish off the edit she put a heart around the two of them. Tooru was happy with how it looked and would have made it her new phone's background but stopped for two reasons. The first was she didn't want to deal with Mina's teasing once she saw it. Secondly she wanted to keep this one to herself. Besides she planned on taking better ones next weekend when she took Izuku to a real purikura machine. Maybe she'd share those ones with Mina...then again maybe not those either, it was going to be Izuku and Tooru's first date after all.

AN: I'm really happy with how this turned out, while I was pleased with the first chapter I was disappointed with how short it ended up being, this chapter is more inline with how I pictured the length of each chapter. I based this chapter on the same manga I got the idea for the first chapter from. I also decided on using Tooru for this as I was talking with Crazyman185 about wanting more IzuTooru content and realized I like idea of Tooru being into taking pictures and she'd be a good fit for this plot idea. I don't know when the next instalment of Shades of Green will be but be on the lookout and thank for reading. Also in case you have't figured out what a purikura machine is, they are photo booths in Japan that give you a variety of filters and accessories you can use to customize the pictures you take in them.


	3. Red and Green 1

With a sense of determination Momo Yaoyorozu made her way through the hospital with a single destination in mind. Yesterday Kirishima and Todoroki approached her asking if she make a second tracker so they could go after Bakugou. Momo had been weighing her options on what she should do, and had been leaning towards rejecting them. What gave her pause was when she received similar texts from several of her classmates. _Kirishima asked Midoriya to join the rescue operation_. Like that she knew what her decision was going to be, but before she met with the others she needed to see him.

After walking for a few minutes Momo finally found his room; she took a few calming breaths before knocking on Izuku's door. Silence was her only response. Momo waited a moment before knocking a second time, and was met with more silence. Deciding that being polite was taking too long; Momo slowly slid the door open and saw that Izuku was sleeping. Closing the door behind her contemplating on what she should do now.

Clearly Izuku was resting as much as he could before tonight. Checking her phone for the time; there was enough time that he could nap for around an hour and have enough time to prepare. Taking a seat in a nearby chair Momo intended on waiting to see if Izuku would wake before then.

Observing him as he slept Momo decided to go straight for the elephant in the room. Izuku's arms. They were both heavily bandaged, but she could already picture the scars that lie beneath. On top of the ones that already covered his right hand it was amazing how much he had changed from the first day of classes. Thinking back to her first impression of the green haired boy Momo could only chuckle at how wrong she had been about him.

* * *

 _Momo couldn't help but be impressed with her classmates and how creatively they used their quirks. Although she was surprised at how few of them picked up on their teacher's trick. She was looking forward to working with all of them. Well perhaps not all of them. A few of them left her curious as to why they were in 1-A._

 _The first was Katsuki Bakugou. He was undeniably strong, but saying he had anger issues was putting it lightly. It wasn't as if strength alone was all it took to be a hero. Momo could only hope his abrasiveness would tone down over time._

 _Then there was Minoru Mineta. They had only been a class for a few hours and she knew she'd likely never get along with him. He was just so crass and gross. Momo understood why he was given the chance; heroes like Midnight existed after all. She just hoped he got put in his place soon enough._

 _The final classmate she had doubts about was Izuku Midoriya. So far he had been totally unimpressive. Placing near or at the bottom in every test. He was the only one that hadn't displayed his quirk too. Momo also noticed he was almost always muttering to himself and frankly it was creepy. Then there was the way the teacher had called him out while he had first done the ball throw. Was his quirk so situational he simply couldn't use it? She didn't want to think too poorly of someone who had passed the entrance exam, but she couldn't help but think maybe he was in the wrong place._

 _Then on Izuku's second chance at the ball throw it all clicked for her. Watching as the ball soared; Momo marveled at the power that was literally at Izuku's fingertips. Surely that was why he was so shy and reserved. With that much power at his disposal the world might as well been made of cardboard for him. Nodding to herself; Momo decided that as important first impressions were they didn't offer the full picture of a person. Despite her negative impressions she couldn't let those prevent her from getting to know all her classmates._

* * *

"Now that I'm thinking about it; my second impression of you was incorrect Midoriya. You weren't that shy because of your quirk, but rather that is just the way you are naturally. I bet you'd be the same even if you had a different quirk, or even no quirk at all." Momo stopped talking out loud when she noticed movement coming from Izuku's bed. She hoped it meant that he was close to waking up.

The soft snore that reached her ears dashed that hope. Izuku was just tossing and turning in his sleep.

"I suppose it's for the best you get as much rest as you can before tonight. Frankly I should be doing the same." Sighing as she tried to get comfortable in the hospital chair; Momo closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax. "This reminds me of our first conversation. Only this time I need to talk with you."

* * *

 _After the commotion the reporters had caused at lunch Momo was glad class had just been delayed and not canceled. Right as she was about to enter the classroom a voice stopped her. "Uhm..Yaoyorozu c-could I speak with you?" She turned and saw that it was Izuku. Afternoon classes were about to begin, but they had enough time for a quick conversation._

" _Of course Midoriya, or should I refer to you as President?"_

" _M-Midoriya is fine. It's funny you should ask that though. As that's what I want to talk to you about." Curiosity peaked Momo followed him into the hall to see what he meant. "I was planning on conceding and giving the position to Iida. He handled the situation at lunch much better than I could have, and I think he will be better at it than I would…"_

 _As he slipped into his habit of mumbling; Momo was shocked he would give up the position of class president. "Oh...uhm...ok but why are you letting me know?"_

 _Snapping him out of his trance Izuku met her questioning stare. "Well...since you'd still end up being vice president I thought it would be the right thing to do. Although if I'm being fair I should give it to you instead. Either way I think you're both more suited for it than I am; I guess I just wanted your input since you are affected by my choice."_

" _Is it ok if I give you my honest opinion?" Receiving a nod Momo continued. "It's comendible that you know your faults, but you shouldn't let that stop you from trying something you are not confident in. The people who voted for you saw the qualities necessary to be a leader. Instead of passing this responsibility off to someone you think could do it better; you should take the chance to better yourself, and respond to the trust placed in you. The decision should be yours alone, but no matter what I promise to support you as vice president."_

 _Izuku was blushing slightly as she finished her declaration of support. Though there was an odd look in his eyes Momo noticed. He looked determined. She supposed Izuku had taken her words to heart, but she would have to wait until class started to find out. "Hurry up Midoriya. Class is about to start, and we can't have the president and vice president be late."_

* * *

In the end he had decided to keep the position. It had been a rough start for the two of them with the USJ incident. Once Izuku had left the infirmary she had been the first to chastise him for his recklessness. She was also the first to tell him how proud she was that he kept Tsuyu and Mineta safe. Then there was the Sports Festival. That had been his first real exposure to the responsibilities as a class president. The were responsible for organizing and sending out a portion of the surveys to the heroes; which they could fill out afterwards to nominate the students. It had been a tiresome job, but he enjoyed it.

"You had some random fact about every hero we were responsible for. It was impressive, you know, with how deep your knowledge went. I never mentioned it, but I was glad back then when you stayed as president. You were right; Iida likely would have been the better president, but you made it fun." For once Momo was glad Izuku was sleeping. She doubted would have been able to say these things if he were awake.

One day she hoped to though. A small crush on him had developed early; they spent so much time together after school such things were bound to happen. Momo had decided to leave it be at first for two reasons; that it was clear as day Izuku was focused totally on being a hero, and that she thought it would go away just as fast as it had formed. Then the work experiences and the incident with The Hero Killer happened.

Momo had felt the few days of working with Uwabami would just what she needed to get over her crush. She had been ready to throw herself fully into the Snake Heroine's teachings, but when the work study ended up not being what she expected; she found herself thinking of Izuku. Then the night came when Izuku had sent out the mass text of his location. Momo had realized almost immediately what it meant, but with no way to actually help him she had gone to bed praying that it wouldn't be as dire as it looked.

"I was so worried when I saw the next day that it was Stain that you'd run into. It was so relieving to speak to you, and to hear that you weren't injured too badly. I had a whole speech ready to chastise you, but when I heard your voice I forgot it all. After that I decided to just let nature take its course. Either my crush would fade or it would grow, and I was fine with it. It was the day before the practical exam that I knew my crush had only grown stronger."

* * *

 _There was no doubt in Momo's mind that she had passed the written portion of the final exam with flying colors. All her doubts lied in how she felt she would do in the practical. She had failed in the sports festival. Her experience with Uwabami had been disappointing. It seemed like everyone else in class had made some progress, and comparatively Momo felt so desperately small. She hadn't wanted her friends to worry so she did her best to keep these thoughts bottled, but it wasn't enough to hide them from the one person that mattered._

 _Izuku was the one person she had wanted to hide this from; she couldn't bare causing him any distractions. Unfortunately for her he had noticed her change in demeanour, but had been unable to pinpoint the cause until today. "Yaoyorozu...are you..um...are you doing alright?"_

 _Momo wanted nothing more than to play off his worry and tell him she was fine. The amount of concern in Izuku's eyes made her pause. Maybe he could help ease her mind. "No; Midoriya I'm not doing so well..."_

 _Ten minutes later and Momo already felt better after sharing her worries with Izuku. It felt good getting them off her chest even if he didn't have a way to solve her problem. She looked to Izuku sitting next to her, and he seemed to be in deep thought. Then like he had an epiphany he snapped his head in her direction._

" _Ah...sorry I was lost in my own thoughts for a bit. I understand what your going through Yaoyorozu, and honestly sometimes I feel the same. Everyone tells me I've come so far with my quirk, but I feel so far behind everyone else." Izuku could tell she was confused by what he was saying. "I've told you before how I only use approximately 5% of my maximum strength, because, anymore will break my bones. So many people are happy I'm no longer breaking my bones; meanwhile I feel like I only took the first step on my journey to mastering my quirk. I see how advanced everyone else is by comparison, and I feel just useless as I was on the first day of classes."_

 _Momo couldn't believe it; here was the student that she thought had advanced the most in their class saying he still felt he was behind everyone else. "How...how do you keep moving forward then?" Momo needed to know how Izuku did it._

" _Being a hero has been my dream since I was four; I can't stop now that I'm turning it into the reality. There are also so many people that expect great things from me now. I keep going so I can meet those expectations; even if I stumble occasionally. Does that make sense?"_

" _It does, but what if you can't meet those expectations? Every step I take seems to be the wrong one lately. I keep second guessing everything I try. You've come so far, but still have doubts; what hope do I have then?" Momo could tell her voice was trembling, and tears had begun to build up in her eyes. Lost in her frustrations she didn't see Izuku panic when he noticed her tears. Scrambling for a way to cheer her up; Izuku decided to tell her something he had taken to heart months ago._

" _It's comendible that you know your faults, but you shouldn't let that stop you from trying something you are not confident in." Momo looked back up to Izuku; who was now standing right in front of her. "That was what you told me when I was having doubts about being class president. It really meant a lot to me back then, and since then I've let that motivate me to try even if I might fail. Our situations are not really comparable, but I think what you told me back then is what you need right now. There are people who believe in you; if you stumble they will be there to catch you, and push you forward. That includes me. I'll be there to support you because I believe in you." Izuku then gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen._

" _You've given me something to think about Midoriya. Now if you'll excuse me it's getting late and we should be heading home now." Momo sprung from her seat and left the classroom. All the while hoping Izuku hadn't seen her blush._

* * *

"Oh I don't think I ever got to thank you for that advice that day. I didn't really understand until my test with Todoroki, but what you told me about people believing in me was right. So thank you."

"You're welcome Yaoyorozu."

Momo almost jumped out of her chair when she heard someone speak. She fought the urge when she realized it could only be Izuku. He was looking at her in slight amusement which made her blush. "G-good afternoon Midoriya. How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but otherwise fine. What about you; how is your head?" She told him she was also fine. They fell into a short silence, but Izuku could tell she wanted to say something else. "So what brings you here Yaoyorozu?"

"It's about tonight, Kirishima's plan. You are going with him aren't you." Silence once again fell between the two. It was a statement and not a question.

"Yes...I plan on going with Todoroki and Kirishima. Are you here to talk me out of going?" Izuku hoped he'd be able to convince her that he had no choice.

"No I'm not going to do that." The utter confusion on Izuku's face would have made her laugh any other time, but she needed to be serious. "I know you too well to think I could stop you. I could get on my hands and knees to beg you, and I think you'd still go. That's just the kind of hero you want to be." Guilt flooded Izuku because he knew she was right about that. "Honestly I want to tie you to that bed to make sure you stay safe, but I'm sure you would break out and go anyway."

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"I am planning on going so that I can keep everyone in check, but I wanted you to promise me something in private." Momo got out of her chair and walked to Izuku's bedside. Looking down at him for a moment; she sat down next to him and took his bandaged hand into hers. "Izuku, no matter what happens tonight I want you to take better care of your body. Being a hero requires some recklessness, but I worry you are going too far too fast. One of these days you could break yourself so much and they won't be able to fix you...I won't be able to fix you." She hoped that by using his first name he'd understand how serious she was. Giving his had a squeeze she also hoped to convey her feelings.

"Yaoyorozu...I really worried everyone this time didn't I?" The only response he got was a nod and another squeeze of his hand. He then looked at a folded up note on his bedside table. "It's really selfish of me to keep pushing so hard and scaring those close to me. I promise to do my best to keep you from worrying anymore, but I'm going to be a hero. If I can save someone I will do it no matter what."

Momo let out a dry laugh. "I suppose that's more than I can ask for...Just, Izuku please don't go somewhere I can't follow."

"I understand...Momo." The two were both blushing, because, that was the first time Izuku had ever called her by her first name. She liked the way she felt when he used it, but that would have to wait till after tonight.

"Alright we still have some time before meeting up with the others; what do you say to brainstorming a bit before then?" The two spent the next thirty minutes laying out a basic plan. Momo hoped it went as well as they thought it would. As they left for the hospital's entrance Momo made a promise to herself. ' _Once this is done I'm going to tell him how I feel. I'm not going to let you walk the path of a hero alone.'_

* * *

AN: Whew, this one took me a while. I struggled quite a bit with one and I'm still not too sure about it. This is an pairing I really like; probably in my top three, and an idea I've wanted to see more of. "What if Izuku stayed as 1-A's class president." It's such an easy plot divergence I'm surprised I don't see more of it. Maybe I'm just not looking hard enough. Either way thanks for sticking around while I worked on this one and thanks for reading.


	4. Pink and Green 2

It was a typical weekend at UA. The students of class 1-A were in the middle of their usual routine. For Izuku that meant watching the Hero Report, and taking notes on the new heroes. Normally he'd do this up in his room, but he'd been convinced by Iida to do it down in the common room.

 _"You tend to spend all afternoon in there Midoriya. You can study those heroes and interact with your fellow classmates at the same time."_ That was all it took to twist Izuku's arm and to set up at one of the tables.

What Iida hadn't expected was that Izuku would be so into his note taking that his mumbles would create a barrier that kept other's away. All with the exception of a curious pink skinned alien girl.

"Hey there Midoriya! What'cha up to? You're muttering up a storm right now."

"O-oh h-hi there Ashido. Just taking notes of some new heroes on the Hero Report. A few interesting ones debuted recently." Izuku was surprised by Mina entering his bubble. Last he noticed she was in the middle of being lectured by Iida and Momo along side Kaminari. The had done poorly on the last quiz, and they needed some tutoring. Looking at the other table he saw they had taken a break.

"I should have figured. Can I see?" He then turned his notebook out to her. Mina then briefly skimmed Izuku's writting; hoping to find something to tease him with. This had become her favorite past time lately. Teasing/flirting with Izuku was always fun for her, and his reactions always payed off. "Oh I see you have some notes on a new heroine. You even drew a sketch of her. Ever draw one of me?" Leaning over to put his notebook in-front of him; she even let her chest brush against his forearm. Mina had done something like this the other day, and his reaction was so cute. _"If he says yes I can tease him for that. If he says no I'll ask him if he wants to draw me, and I can see what he likes."_

What she hadn't expected was for him to ignore the flirtatious contact, and seriously answer her question. Flipping to an earlier page in his notebook. "Yeah I have actually. Your method of including dance moves into your fighting caught my eye the other day. So I sketched a few drawings of you. You were so quick Ashido; so I don't think I did you any justice with my drawings. See here? I messed up your face a little. You looks so much better in person. Honestly I couldn't take my eyes off you that day."

Izuku turned to face her when she didn't respond. What he was was Mina with a full faced lilac blush, and she had a bit of sweat rolling down her face. As they met eyes; her blush deepened and she ran to the elevators. He sat there in shock as Iida yelled for her to come finish her homework. "I-I did it again didn't I? I freaked her out by taking these notes on her."

Kaminari, who had been sitting at the next table, shook his head. He had watched the whole thing. "Deku how can you be so smooth and oblivious at the same time." Having finished his work he then got up to leave, and ignored Izuku questions about what he meant by that.

* * *

I received a surprise ask on my tumblr with the prompt of Mina teasing/flirting with Izuku and it backfiring on her. I was pleased with the result and decided to put it under Shades of Green as I work of Studying's next chapter.


End file.
